The present invention relates to carriers comprising a container and carrying strap or handle and, more particularly, to such carriers made of expanded rigid polystyrene plastic. A preferred embodiment of the invention relates to its use as an emergency medical kit.
Carriers have long been known and made of a great variety of materials. Carriers made of expended rigid polystyrene plastic have also been known for some time, but it has always been necessary to provide such polystyrene carriers with nonpolystyrenic posts adapted for receipt of a carrying strap or handle. That is, due to the relatively poor tensile strength of polystyrene, lifting the prior art polystyrene carriers by a carrying strap or handle affixed to a polystyrene post molded thereon would generally peel at least a portion of the posts from the carrier and allow the strap or handle to become detached.
Thus, the prior art polystyrene carriers generally were provided with posts made of metal or other materials of suitable tensile strength. The cost of molding such non-polystyrenic posts to polystyrene carriers is obviously greater than the cost of molding a unitary polystyrene carrier would be.
Accordingly, it will become apparent that a carrier comprising a unitary polystyrene container having polystyrenic posts to which a carrying strap or handle can be attached without fear of inadvertent detachment would be advantageous to packaging engineers and others involved in the container art.